Dark Classroom
by NovaBeans
Summary: A mysterious man feeds Hermione information about the dark side. Who is this man? And what happens when Hermione finds out who it is? DMHG and HPGW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, this is my first shot at a fanfic. It's an idea I've had for a while. If you guys like it, and want me to continue please review and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Please don't sue.**

**Summary: A mysterious man feeds Hermione information about the dark side. Who is this man? And what happens when Hermione finds out who it is? Eventual DM/HG and HP/GW**

**Dark Classroom: **Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was on her way back to the dormitories from the library. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knew that back in the dorms, Harry and Ron would be waiting for her. They always did, even though she told them they didn't need to. They were the best friends a girl could ask for.

Harry, though had been having some difficult times lately. Last year, he lost his Godfather, Sirius Black. Needless to say, Harry was devastated. He still hadn't gotten completely over it, Hermione could tell, but he's been doing better, smiling more, and laughing more as well. Ron, on the other hand, was the same as ever, he loved eating and always could make you smile with his sense of humor. Ron could, however, still infuriate Hermione like no other.

Thinking about all of this, Hermione turned the corner on her way to the moving staircases that led to Gryffindor Tower. She had hardly turned the corner when a strong arm encircled her around the stomach and a hand had clamped her mouth shut, all before she had a chance to react.

"Shhh…I'm not going to hurt you," the attacker, a male, judging by his voice, whispered.

Hermione struggled and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, all the while being dragged into an empty classroom. Upon noticing this, Hermione's panic level increased about ten fold. She thrashed about trying to get free, but the man's hold on her was too strong. She tried looking around to find anything that could help her, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Just calm yourself would you? I want to help you...help the light." At this, Hermione's curiosity piqued. What is this man be talking about? "Okay, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth now, if you promise not to scream." Hermione nodded, _why did he sound so familiar,_ and he removed his hand.

After catching her breath, Hermione asked, "What?"

Still holding her firmly about the stomach, not letting her turn around, the man answered. "I know things…about him…about….V-V-Voldemort." God, he was still petrified of saying the damn name. "And I want to help the light side, _your_ side. And I want you to be my…go-between, so to speak."

"Me? Why not go to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, wondering if this was all a trick, some sort of ploy to feed the light wrong information. Hermione knew she had to play along. She hardly had a choice, she knew this man could hurt her if he wanted to, and it wasn't as if she could get away.

The man snorted. "Because. I hardly wish to speak to the old bat myself. Anyway, I do not wish to it be known by him. You are not to tell anyone of our meetings. I mean…If you agree." Suddenly he was not so sure of this. _Was I wrong to trust her?_

Hermione decided to go along with it, just in case it wasn't some sort of trick, added to the fact that this man still had a tight grip around her belly. "Okay." The man breathed a sigh of relief next to Hermione's head.

"Listen…"

Shortly after being let go by the strange man, Hermione was once again on her way to the dorms. The man had told her of an attack that was to happen this weekend courtesy of the Death Eaters, Voldemort's henchmen. Her mind was in a whirl. _Was it a trap? Was it true? What should I do now? I need to tell Dumblemore…_

Hermione made a quick turnabout and marched her way to Dumbledore's office. She approached the stone gargoyle, only to realize she didn't know the password. _Damn.._ "Umm…Whizzing Whizbees! No…umm…Sugar quills! Chocolate frogs!" _Why didn't I listen more often when Ron was talking about food…_

"Ms. Granger? What are you doing here?"

Hermione turned. It was Professor McGonagall. "I really need to speak with the headmaster. It's urgent, professor."

McGonagall knew that Hermione would not be trying to get into the Headmaster's office for no reason. "The password's 'Skittles'." The gargoyle sprung to life. Hermione got onto the moving stairway.

"Thanks, Professor." _Skittles??_

Hermione knocked once on the Headmaster's door. "Come in." Hermione entered. "Ah, Ms. Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Hermione hesitated a bit. "Sit down my dear. Can I offer you a lemon drop?" Hermione shook her head. She opened her mouth once, and then closed it again. She did this a few times before Dumbledore finally said, "Come child, what is on your mind?"

"Well… you see headmaster…"

"Yes," Dumbledore gently prodded.

"I have some information…um..regarding….well, regarding a possible..um..Death Eater attack due to take place this, uh, weekend. And I can't tell you how I know," Hermione added hastily.

"I see." Dumbledore, wise in his old age, knew not the push certain things. "And what this information that you know?"

Hermione proceeded to tell the Headmaster all of the specifics, including the where and when. "But you see, I'm not sure if it is all true. It could be a trap, Professor Dumbledore. It could be…oh, I don't know." She didn't know what to think. It was getting late, and the events of the night were taking a toll on her.

After the meeting with Dumbledore, she was once again on her way to the dorms. Hopefully this time she would make it. Dumbledore said he would give her information to the order, and do what was appropriate, yada, yada. She definitely needed to rest now. Finally she arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Wendelin." The portrait swung open, admitting Hermione to the common room. It was close to eleven o'clock now, and except for a few doing last minute homework assignments, everyone had gone up to bed, including Harry and Ron. Hermione felt a little guilty about that, they were probably waiting a long time for her.

Then, she saw a note tacked to the side of the stairs leading to the Girls' dormitories. It was from Harry and Ron.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry we couldn't stay up for you, but it was getting late, and Ron was practically falling asleep on top of me, so we decided to head up to bed. Anyway, see you in the morning! Good night!_

_Sweet dreams, _

_Harry and Ron_

Those too could always make her smile. When Hermione finally got into bed she fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

Weeks had passed. It turned out the strange man had been right about the attack, and about the subsequent information he had been feeding Hermione. He had said that first night he'd keep in touch. His form of communication was via owl. The first message had read "_I have information for you. Meet me in the same classroom as before. Tonight."_ And so the meetings in the dark classroom began. All subsequent owls from the mystery man had been shortened to read only "_Tonight."_

The information he gave Hermione, which she gave Dumbledore, was apparently very valuable. Not even Snape could offer information such that she could. And true to her word, no one knew of her source. Hell, she didn't even know. He always came to the classroom in robes, with a hood always covering his face. She couldn't discern a single feature on his face. She was curious to know who it was.

It plagued her. Well, not _plagued_, but it really bothered her. A lot. She thought about it often. Who it could be. She was thinking about this on her way to Potions one day with Harry and Ron (who had miraculously gotten an O on his Potions OWL.) Walking to the dungeons, she caught snippets of conversions around her.

"And then he went to…."

"The Chudley Cannons whipped the Irish…."

"Jeez, Pansy, just calm down for a minute would you?"

"So then…" _Wait! Just calm down a minute would you? Where have I heard that before?_ Hermione repeated the phrase over and over in her mind until it finally clicked where she had heard it before. _That night the man had taken me!! And it sounds exactly like him! It's him! _Quickly, Hermione turned to see who had said it. When she did, it was the shock of a lifetime.

"Malfoy!??!"

**A/N If you guys liked it, please review! The next chapter should be up by next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**Summary: A mysterious man feeds Hermione information about the dark side. Who is this man? And what happens when Hermione finds out who it is? Eventual DM/HG and HP/GW**

**Dark Classroom: **Chapter 2

"Malfoy?!?"

Draco turned, saw who addressed him and smirked. "Yes Granger?"

Hermione was at a loss for words. "Oh, umm.." Hermione tried to think of a quick comeback. "Your shoes are untied." _Brilliant Granger. Could I have sounded any more stupid? _Just then, Professor Snape arrived, much to Hermione's relief.

"What a weirdo…" She heard Pansy say as they entered the classroom.

As Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down, Ron asked Hermione, "Hey what was that about?"

"What?"

"Malfoy..you just"

"His shoes were untied."

"And you felt the need to let him know?"

"Well…yes."

"Ok…"

Thankfully, Professor Snape began his lesson, and Hermione was saved from any more questions from Harry and Ron. This class they would be concocting a potion that Hermione knew by heart, and so she stopped listening to Professor Snape, and instead chose to observe Malfoy.

_Is it him? It would explain how he could know so much about the Death Eaters. But Malfoy?? He..He…hates me..us. Why would he want to help us? Come to think of it…he hasn't called me mudblood since last year. Actually, he hasn't really talked much at all. At least not to me directly. _

"Hermione?? Yoo-hoo, Earth to Hermione" Hermione was snapped back to reality with Harry's hand waving in front of her.

"Hmm? Oh sorry Harry, I just got a little distracted for a minute."

Harry looked at her. "Are you okay 'Mione? Cause, lately you've.."

"I'm fine. Let's just get started with the potion."

He had felt her staring at him the entire class. _Could she know? What do I do if she does? I've already told her I'd meet her tonight_.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem a little distracted, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Pansy I'm fine." Draco knew Pansy liked him. He just didn't like her, at least not in the way she wanted him to. And contrary to popular belief, she wasn't a slut, or an airhead. She just acted that way sometimes in public. It could really drive Draco crazy. She was fine in the common rooms, but out of them, she became..well, different. Draco didn't get it, and he stopped trying to a long time ago.

Draco sighed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading back to the common room after dinner. Harry and Ron were, of course, talking about Quidditch. Hermione shook her head.

"So Harry, what to you think of the Cannons' new seeker?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, I think he's excellent, but I'm not too sure he can make up for their keeper. He really is terrible."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too."

The trio reached the Fat Lady. "Password, dearies?"

"Wendelin."

They entered the common room and headed towards the couch where Ginny was sitting reading a book. Since that summer, she, Hermione, Harry and Ron, had gotten fairly close, and now, the four would often hang out.

"Hey, guys," Ginny greeted.

"Hey" the trio chorused.

"Hey, how come you weren't at dinner?" asked Hermione

"I just grabbed something from the kitchens and came here. Merlin, I have so much homework."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'm definitely glad my OWL year is done. Though I'm not looking too forward to NEWT year."

"It shouldn't be so bad," Hermione started, "All you have to do is prioritize and--"

"Hey 'Mione," Ron began, before Hermione got started on one of her shpeals again, "you up for a game of wizard's chess?"

"Sure." Ron and Hermione set up and began their game.

Harry stood up. "Excuse me." He walked over to the window sill and sat down.

Ginny stopped Hermione and Ron from getting up. "You guys finish your game, I'll go talk to him."

Ginny made her way over to Harry and sat down next to him. Neither said a word for a while. Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm. "Harry…"

"I'm fine Ginny. I'm just…"

"Just what?"

"Just thinking I guess."

"About what?"

"About everything. I still miss Sirius you know." Ginny started. Harry had never talked about Sirius before. At least, he had never brought up the topic first. "And I know you guys worry about me. But don't. Please. I'm fine. At least, I'm getting better, much better." Harry smiled, and Ginny returned the favor.

Then Harry looked back at where Hermione and Ron where playing. "Hey, Ginny, do you know if there's something up with Hermione?"

"I've actually been wondering that myself. I tried to ask her about it. But she never gives me a straight answer. And I'm afraid to prod too much, cause you know 'Mione, she can get quite…."

"…Defensive." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, exactly."

"But seriously what are we gonna do? She really does seem out of it. And she's been spending way too much time in the library, too much even for her."

"Yeah she's been keeping to herself a lot."

"CHECKMATE!" Harry and Ginny turned. Ron had apparently beaten Hermione at their game. "That was brilliant 'Mione. You had me in check twice!"

"Yeah, but you beat me in the end." Harry and Ginny walked over to them.

"Boy, you two sure missed an exciting game. 'Mione's a great opponent, no offense Harry."

"None taken." Ginny and Hermione shared a look, and it assured Hermione that Harry was okay. She looked at her watch. It was time to meet him.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to head to the library for a bit of studying." Now it was Ginny and Harry's turn to share a look.

"But 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, "What have to got to study for?? You already finished up your assignments, and there's no tests coming up for weeks!"

"Well, no harm in being prepared ahead of time. I'll see you guys later." With that she left the common room.

Hermione headed down to the classroom to meet him. She was nervous. What should she do?

Unknown to her, he was having similar thoughts. He was already there, thinking about this, when she entered.

He looked up at her. She looked back at him, or rather the general area of his face, since she couldn't actually see his face. For a long the two just stood there, looking at each other. He was the first to speak.

"I have some new news for you."

"Ok."

He decided to push everything aside, and get right down to business. "Well, its seems that they're going to try a different way to break down and defeat the _opposition_, as Voldemort put it, this time. On the Thursday after next, they're planning to kidnap and kill McGonagall's sister and her family." Hermione gasped. "I'm not sure of the precise details just yet, but they plan to kidnap the two children while they are at school, McGonagall's sister at her home, and the husband at work. And they plan on getting Dumbledore's brother sometime after that."

"Oh my god."

He walked up to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up. This was the first time since that first night that he had touched her. "I'm sorry." With that, he turned and began to walk out.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled.

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

It was now or never, Hermione thought. "Who are you?"

He turned. "You know I can't tell—"

"Malfoy?"

He sighed and took off his hood. "Yes."

In the common room, Ginny, Ron and Harry were talking. Hermione had definitely been more withdrawn, quiet and out of it than before. It wasn't really that noticeable, but when you were friends like these four were, you can pick up these things. They were at a loss. They knew something was up, but what that was, was completely beyond them.

Ginny wanted everything with Hermione to be okay. Hermione was the big sister she never had. Always there if she needed a shoulder to cry on, needed advice, and just to hang out. Though she hadn't voiced it to either Harry or Ron, Ginny knew something really big was up. Hermione was never one for keeping secrets, at least not from them. Ginny resolved that she would have a heart-to-heart with Hermione and get to the bottom of this.

"Ginny?" It was Harry. He and Ron were looking at her with a worried expression on their faces.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?"

It was Ron who answered. "Yeah, we were just saying maybe we should just confront Hermione about it."

Ginny thought. "No, I don't think she would appreciate being put on the spot like that. Here, just let me try and talk to her, and then we'll see what happens."

The boys thought and agreed. The three went on to talk about more trivial things, and passed the time talking and laughing.

Hermione and Malfoy just looked at each other. Neither knew what to say. Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Malfoy..w--"

"Draco."

"What?"

"You can call me Draco."

"Ok then. Um, I guess you can call me Hermione then." Draco smiled a bit. This was unreal for Hermione. It was _Draco Malfoy_ this entire time. She had guessed it this morning, but it actually being true, well it was a lot to take it. "So, Mal—uh, Draco, then. Why?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"I've got time."

"Alright then." Draco went to sit on one of the tables, and Hermione did the same on the opposite one. Hermione was genuinely curious as to why the sudden change in Draco. Was this not the boy who tormented her and her friends throughout the years? Or helped that Umbridge nightmare catch her and her friends in the Room of Requirement? Why the sudden change? "Well, over the summer I went to Diagon Alley. And I thought, for fun, I might go into Muggle London, and you know, wreak some havoc."

Draco was staring at the floor, with a half-smile on his face. He sighed. "Merlin, it was so much easier then. All I had to do was listen to what Father said. Do what Father says. Obey Father. Hate Muggles and Muggle-borns, and anyone who associates with them. It was simple, really. Not complicated at all.

"Anyway, so I see this building. It was a library. I was curious, so I went it. Anyway, I'm just browsing through books here and there, and took one back to a chair to read. I was curious as to what Muggles read. It's kind of funny. Father was right, it is dangerous to be curious.

"Right, so anyway, I got bored with the book I had, and saw one laying on the table in front of me that someone must have left there, though I didn't notice before. I picked it up and saw that it was about that Muggle war. World War Two.

Draco stopped. He looked up at Hermione. "You know about World War Two, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes."

"So then, you must have realized…how..how..similar Hitler and Voldemort are."

Hermione nodded.

"Reading it, I don't know, everything just sort of hit me. How wrong it all was, you know? I mean, before I just took my Father's word, I believed everything he said. How Mud—uh, Muggle-borns are inferior. But then I thought why? And I didn't know. I didn't know.

"And then—believe or not, I thought of you. You were a Muggle-born, yet you were better than me at just about everything. You were at the top of the class, and I was always trailing you. So then how could you be inferior to me? And then I knew. You weren't.

"Later, I got to thinking some more, and decided I wanted nothing more to do with Voldemort. But, I knew it wouldn't be easy. Hell, I didn't know if I could even do it, without Father killing me. And that's when I had this brilliant plan. Be a spy. What better way to atone for my past, naïve behaviors and beliefs, than that?

He laughed. "But I'd be damned if I was going to Dumbledore. He—unnerves me. I know he's a great wizard and all, but I don't know. I just couldn't go to him. Eventually I thought of you. And one thing led to another and here we are."

Hermione stayed silent.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I-I-I really don't know what to say. I mean—I'm glad you've, you know, become _good_ and all, but I don't know what else to say."

"Say you forgive me."

"What?"

"Forgive me, for everything I've ever done to you and Potter and Weasley. I am truly sorry. And I'm sorry for calling you a mud-er-mud, well you know." Hermione looked at Draco. This was the real deal. Draco switched sides, is now a spy, and is asking for her forgiveness.

"I forgive you."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. He quickly turned thoughtful, "But Hermione, you know I can't be really _nice_ to you in public-"

"I know. I understand."

"Good."

They were silent for a moment, until Hermione piped up, "I really love that library in London. It's marvelous." After that icebreaker, they went on to talk about other things.

Ron looked at his watch. "Phew. It's getting late and Hermione's still not back yet."

"Yeah. But it's not it's something new, she's been coming back after hours for weeks now."

"I guess. Well, I'm going to head off to bed then. 'Night you two."

"'Night."

"'Night Ron."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. An awkward silence fell over them.

Harry was to first to break it. "So…"

"So….I guess maybe I should head to bed too, and so should you Harry."

"Yeah, I guess so." The two got up to go to their respective dorms. "Goodnight, Ginny."

Ginny smiled at Harry. "Sweet dreams, Harry." Just as Ginny was about to turn around to go up the stairs, Harry called her name. She turned to look at him, only to find him with a strange expression on his face. "Something wrong Harry?"

"No. It's just…I just…I wanted to..uh..say..thank you."

"For what?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Everything." Even Harry didn't know what exactly he was thanking her for. He just…wanted to. Then he smiled at her.

Ginny understood want he meant. She smiled back. "Anytime, Harry."

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

Hermione did not realize how much she could enjoy Draco's company. He really was quite interesting and witty. And, and added bonus, was that he could actually keep up with her, intellectually. Hermione was definitely elated, to say the least, when she realized this. They had been talking for quite a while now, neither realizing how late is was getter. Time does fly when you're having fun. But who would have thought Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would be having fun and laughing, _together?_

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione shrieked.

Draco became alarmed. "What? What is it?"

"Look at the time! It's nearly one o'clock. I really should be going. I guess I'll go see Dumbledore tomorrow morning, first thing."

Draco felt a twinge of regret. At first he didn't know why, but then he realized that it was because Hermione and he would be leaving now. "Yeah, I guess so."

It became slightly awkward. "So, I'll, um, see you…er…next time?"

"Um, yeah, I'll owl you."

"Ok then, bye Draco."

"Bye, Hermione." Hermione turned to go, but at the last second, she turned around and gave Draco and quick hug.

She quickly let go, turned and left. "I'll, um, see you.." she said as she went out the door.

Draco was flabbergasted and merely watched her leave. _Did she just hug me?_ He stood for a good while staring at the door Hermione just left through, before going through it himself and heading to bed.

_I can't believe I just hugged him!_ Hermione kept thinking this over and over, until she finally reached her room. She quickly changed, and went to her bed, and fell in. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**A/N Please read and review. **


End file.
